Frogs and Storms
by stephfarrow94
Summary: In which Gokudera accidentally intrudes on Bel and Fran's "private time" and ends up joining them. Yaoi, one-shot, BelxFranxGokudera Bx26x59


While Tsuna knew that holding meetings with the Varia was a near-suicidal 'sport' as one could never tell what a bunch of deranged lunatics trained to kill were going to do, he also knew that, with a new member having recently joined the Varia ranks, there might be at least be _one _Varia Guardian who wouldn't scare Tsuna to the very core.

To his relief, the new Varia Mist wasn't as bloodthirsty and insane as the rest of the group – instead, the teal-haired teenager was calm and quiet, albeit snarky and offensive. Tsuna didn't mind – he would much rather take a few insults over dodging Xanxus' guns, after all.

With the introduction of the new member out of the way, Tsuna had gotten down to business with the rest of the Vongola associates. His own guardians remained by his side, minus Hibari – who wouldn't be caught dead in these kinds of environments – and Mukuro, who was out doing who knows what. After hearing that the Varia Mist had been Mukuro's student, Tsuna really had been surprised that the blue-haired male hadn't bothered to show up, and even more so to find that the student was nothing like the pineapple-haired man.

The young teenager – who could barely be any older than eighteen, Tsuna could tell – was named Fran, and he seemed to have a very peculiar relationship with the Storm Guardian, Belphegor. Either he was as indifferent to Belphegor's insanity as he seemed to be everything else, or he was suicidal – but then, being a core Varia member _was _suicide, after all; their previous Mist Guardian had proved that.

"Senpai, I'm going to tear up."

Tsuna stopped talking as he turned to look at Fran, noticing the smaller male was pulling one of his blond companion's knives from his shoulders. The younger bent it before he tossed it behind him somewhere, only to receive three more knives embedded in his frog hat.

"Don't bend them!" Belphegor scolded.

"Bel-senpai, you've tried so hard to be original, it's embarrassing." Fran didn't care for the knives in his hat; his emotionless eyes instead remained fixed on the blond, as if he was baiting the stronger male into something only he knew about.

Bel just growled as he stood up, grabbing his comrade by the hood of Fran's jacket. Without a word, he dragged the boy out of the meeting room, disappearing somewhere into the Vongola Mansion.

"Umm..." Tsuna looked nervous as all eyes fixed on him. "...Should I send someone after them...?"

Xanxus ignored this question altogether in favour of his glass of wine. Squalo just shrugged while Lussuria giggled.

"Sweetie, give them some time alone." The flamboyant man winked at the brunet Decimo, as if he knew something the younger didn't. "If they don't come back soon, _then _send someone."

Tsuna nodded, trying to recall where he had gotten up to in one of his announcements.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Bel-senpai, don't rip my uniform," Fran complained as a loud tear filled the air of the bedroom they had just walked into. His back was against the wall, the blond pinning him against it with his weight. "The loud-mouth commander will have another fit otherwise."

Bel ignored these words; he instead moved his mouth to the younger's throat, biting down hard enough to break sensitive skin.

Fran moaned softly as he tilted his head, giving his lover more room to work with. He arched his back as a warm hand slid beneath his shirt, slender fingers caressing his small nubs.

"Senpai..." Fran thrust his hips forward, searching for friction. He rubbed his crotch against Bel's, reaching out to tangle his own fingers in the man's striped shirt.

"So fucking sexy..." Bel murmured against the boy's throat. "I'm going to fuck you so hard..."

"Just hurry up..." Fran replied, emotion in the otherwise-dead tone. "You know... I hate waiting..."

Bel sniggered before he pulled away from the smaller male. He quickly shed his clothing with barely-concealed eagerness before he grabbed a single knife from within his discarded jacket. He ran it over pale skin, drawing droplets of blood, before he used it to cut Fran's pants into shreds.

"Hey!" Fran complained again, knowing better than to move whilst Bel manhandled him. "I'll have to walk in front of everyone naked if you keep messing with my uniform!"

Bel let out a possessive growl as he crushed his lips to Fran's. He grinded his hips against the younger's, grabbing hold of the boy's forearms with a tight grip that would soon leave bruises to blend in with the rest he had inflicted upon his lover.

Fran let his eyes slip closed as he moaned, needing more of the sensations he had come to love. "Bel-senpai..."

"Is Froggy horny? Shishi~" Bel nibbled at Fran's ear, ready to talk dirty for a few minutes before indulging in Fran's needs, but they were both quickly distracted by the bedroom door opening. Out of instinct, Bel threw the knife at the intruder, hoping to hear a satisfying scream in response.

However, the blond turned to glare angrily at Gokudera when the younger neither reacted in pain nor left the room.

"Is the peasant just going to be a pervert and watch, or is he going to at least join in?" Though Bel was a possessive lover, he had to admit that he had had a sexual attraction to Gokudera ever since the Ring Battles – he had pursued the younger countless times, but the silver-haired male always turned him down.

The blond didn't mind a threesome – he would be the one in charge, and with him there, Fran would _never _have the guts to cheat on him, after all; it all worked out in the end.

Thrusting deeply inside the teal-haired boy, Bel smirked as he watched Gokudera's facial expressions continuously change, as if the silver-haired male was working out the pros and cons of doing as invited.

"Bel-senpai..."

Fran's moan did it for Gokudera; unable to fight back the arousal growing in his loins, the Vongola Storm stepped forward, his green eyes filled with lust.

Once the younger Storm was close enough, Bel grabbed him and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Gokudera opened his mouth, allowing the older male entrance. Bel was only too happy to fight for dominance over the kiss, simultaneously pulling Fran tighter against him.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran couldn't help moan as he watched his lover engage with the silver-haired male; he reached down, stroking his shaft as he watched with greedy eyes.

When the two older males broke apart for air, Bel was quick to raise his knife and cut through the material Gokudera still wore.

"What the fuck?!" Gokudera jumped back, having been nicked by the blade. "Belphegor, quit it!"

"Shishi~ Take them off, then~" Bel stopped his knife to the ground as he instead made out with Fran, watching from the corner of his eye as his Storm counterpart did as instructed. He slapped Fran's hand away from the boy's groin, jealous of the way the youngest couldn't even wait for Bel to stroke him.

"Does Froggy want to taste Hayato-kun~?" Bel smirked as he placed both hands on the Mist's shoulders, guiding him to his knees – while he himself was above giving blowjobs, he certainly thought Fran was the most beautiful thing in the world when the usually-emotionless male gave them to him.

While Fran would much rather stay exclusively with Belphegor, he could see how excited his lover was to have someone joining them for a change; he nodded as he easily dropped to his knees, eyeing off the twitching shaft in front of him with wariness; it wasn't as big as Bel's was, but it was wider and far bigger than his _own_.

Gokudera was still trying to process what the hell was going on when warm lips wrapped around his shaft. He moaned and thrust forward instinctively, burying himself deep in the boy's throat – it seemed he had done this often enough with Bel as the teal-haired male didn't even flinch.

Bel smirked as he leant against the wall, caressing himself as he watched the younger two. He licked his lips as he watched his lover bob his head along the length, and he loved the soft moans Gokudera made.

"Mmm..." Bel groaned loudly as he reached down, taking firm hold of one of his balls. He squeezed it, drinking in the sight before him.

Gokudera tangled slim fingers in teal locks as Fran continuously buried his nose in silver pubic hair, the youngest taking in all of it. He could see the way a tiny hand worked against a small shaft, and it was clear that Fran was enjoying this just as much as the two older males were.

Bel reached out, grabbing Fran by the hips. He stretched the younger out so that the boy had one hand on the ground, supporting his weight, while his rear was on his knees, waiting impatiently for Bel to enter him again.

"The little froggy is such a whore~ Shishi~" Bel cared nothing for tenderness as he rammed his hips forward, burying himself deep into the warmth.

Fran moaned around Gokudera's arousal, closing his eyes as his lover slammed immediately into his pleasure spot.

"Shit..." Gokudera didn't know how much longer he was going to last, so when another moan vibrated around his shaft, he let out a loud cry as he emptied himself into the boy's throat.

Fran swallowed the older male's seed easily before he pulled away, licking his lips as he stared intensely into fellow green orbs. Gokudera panted, coming from his high, before he reached out, caressing the younger's cheek.

"Did Hayato-kun come already~?" Bel laughed as he reached out, pulling the now-slightly taller male in for another violent kiss. Bel tore his lip open on one of the younger's teeth, blood dribbling past his chin and dripping down onto Fran's bare back. Pulling away for air, he said, "Shishi~ Would Hayato-kun like to feel how tight Froggy is~?"

Gokudera observed the boy on the ground; Fran was covered in sweat, his previously-blank expression now one of lust and extreme pleasure – he looked much more alive in this moment, and it was all the boy needed for Gokudera to find him even somewhat attractive.

Moving to Bel's side, Gokudera watched as the older male pulled away, letting the silver-haired male have a turn. Fran was well-trained, holding himself still and not making a sound as the Vongola Guardian slid himself inside unlubricated.

"Fuck, he _is _tight..." Gokudera grunted, finding the younger almost impossible to move inside. He knew he was being rough as he started moving, and the blood he soon felt proved it – but again, Fran didn't even seem to notice.

Bel, who had taken Gokudera's previous spot, sat on the ground as his lover started sucking away without hesitation. He patted teal hair as the boy moaned around him, knowing that – though Fran was faithful to him – the small boy was greatly enjoying this.

"Do you like this, Froggy?" Bel grunted as he caressed a pale cheek, feeling a hum engulf him. He grinned up at Gokudera, saying, "Froggy wants it harder~"

Gokudera – now lubricated with blood – grunted in agreement. He thrust his hips in and out faster, his grip on the younger's hips leaving marks. It was so tight around him, Gokudera could almost feel himself coming again already.

Fran moaned, pulling away from Bel's shaft as he threw his head backwards. He cried out, his eyes widening as he felt his own climax hit him. He groaned as he spurted all over his own chest, some of it sticking to his chin and lips. He let out another moan as he dropped to the ground, his head falling limply into the man's lap.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran had always been left exhausted by his own orgasms so, being moved to the side, Bel kissed him passionately before he stood up and moved to Gokudera, who was still hard.

"Does the bomb brat need to be fucked by a prince to come~?" Bel smirked as he pulled the younger against his chest, his hard arousal poking resting against the slightly smaller one. He laughed as Gokudera made a flustered, angry sound, and reached down, grabbing both of their shafts in his hand.

"S-shit..." Gokudera reached up, digging his nails into Bel's back – already scarred from Fran's nails, the young man knew. He dropped his head onto the blond's shoulder, moaning as he was pleasured. "Oh, f-fuck..."

Without warning, the slightly smaller male slammed Gokudera against the wall he had previously pinned Fran against, his face close enough for the younger to feel his hot breath. "The prince would like to fuck now, Hayato-kun~"

Gokudera moaned as he felt Bel pull his hand from their shafts. He tensed at the sudden heat waiting by his entrance, and then it happened; the man pushed inside without warning.

The silver-haired male wasn't like the boy lying on the ground watching them – he felt pain, and he _showed _it.

Crying out, Gokudera spat, "You fucking idiot! Be more careful next time!"

"Shishi~ Next time?" Bel grinned, never waiting for the younger to adjust; he just continued pounding away at the younger, wondering if Gokudera was as masochistic as his beautiful Froggy was. "There _will _be a next time~?"

"Fuck up!" Gokudera growled, trying not to show how much this was hurting him – he would be a disgrace of a right-hand man if he let something like this hurt him, after all. "Just focus on what you're – a-ahh!"

"Shishi~ Found it~" Bel bit down at Gokudera's shoulder as he angled his thrusts to bring pleasure to the younger male. He thrust as hard and fast as he could, his bites drawing blood from the broken skin. He lapped the red liquid up into his mouth, knowing that they were both already close from when they had played with Fran.

"B-belph – Belpheg-gor..." Gokudera could feel the coil in his stomach about to snap, and when a calloused hand wrapped around him once again, he couldn't fight it. "Belphegor!"

Bel grunted as the silver-haired male's walls convulsed around him, milking him to his release. He emptied himself inside the warm passage, not caring that Gokudera's seed had splattered all over their chests.

"Hayato-kun~" Bel moaned before he pulled away, licking at a splash of come on the Vongola Storm's cheek. He grinned before he turned around, moving to pick Fran up and cradle him lovingly in his arms. "Did Froggy enjoy his little show~?"

Fran nodded, lifting his head so that it rested against Bel's chest. He listened to the heartbeat, soothed by it, barely aware that Bel had started talking again – all that mattered was his lover had returned to _him _and not the _bomb brat_.

"Hayato-kun~" Bel called, watching as the other moved to the clothing he had discarded. "Hayato-kun, bring new clothes for my frog~!"

"Fuck you!" Gokudera argued. Bel just smirked; apparently even orgasms weren't enough to calm down the younger's volatile attitude.


End file.
